Tsubame Matsunaga
Tsubame Matsunaga (燕 松永)' '''is a new character introduced in 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S' and' is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S'' and ''A-3''. She is also a classmate of Momoyo Kawakami who transferred into class 3-F. Tsubame is the daughter of Hisanobu Matsunaga and Misago Matsunaga. She is also an ally to the Kazama Family, especially towards to Yamato. Story (Majikoi! S) Tsubame was scouted by Koi Kiriyama, a butler of the Kuki group who was looking for strong martial artists. She was also scouted by Monshiro Kuki and Hyumu Hellsing to help defeat Momoyo Kawakami, assisting her and her father in creating Hiragumo, her ultimate weapon. Tsubame agreed to transfer to Kawakami Academy on the promise from her father that she would face strong opponents there. Tsubame loves to eat natto to the point where it becomes an obsession as she advertised the natto she loves to eat as well as singing the natto song. Her nickname when she sells and advertises her natto is the Natto Komachi. She is introduced as the new member of '''The Big Four '''or 4 Devas after defeating Otome Kurogane of the East, earning her the title of Tsubame of the East. Tsubame can fight with or without a weapon as she has studied many different combat styles. Tsubame is one of the two new female heroines, as well as one of the new five female characters introduced in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S''. She is the first heroine to have a route that can be played differently depending on your choices, with either her or Yamato taking the lead in the relationship. Appearance Tsubame has pink eyes and waist-long black hair. She has pale skin and a very athletic body. She occasionally wears glasses.She wears a utility belt with her uniform that contains her nattos and weapons as well as her tight body suit in case of her trump card Personality Tsubame is a cheerful girl who is a little bit of tsundere. Tsubame shares Momoyo Kawakami's love for battle and because of this has become good friends with her. However, it is revealed in her route that beneath her cheerfulness, she has a dark side. She can be a cold, ruthless and manipulative person who won't hesitate to use and get close to others in order to accomplish her goals, whether it be with her business or in a fight. She did this in her route with Yamato in order to gain the information she needed to defeat Momoyo with her ultimate weapon, Hiragumo. However, despite admitting that she used both of them in order to win, she truly became close to the both of them and eventually regretted what she had done. Despite this, Momoyo has called her a 'carnivore with all that cuteness' and Yamato has said that she is even worse than Momoyo when it comes to her selfishness and confidence. She has also shown to be very intelligent and cunning, using plans and strategies at a level that rivals both Yamato Naoe and Touma Aoi. Nabeshima Tadashi, the principal who runs the Tenjin Academy, has stated that she is a master of the art of tactics and has never lost a battle. Tsubame has stated that she has never fought a battle that she didn't think she could win. Abilities and Skills Tsubame's main strength lies in her intelligence and tactics in combination with her skill in using various weapons. Her ultimate weapon, Hiragumo, which was invented by her father Hisanobu, increases her strength, defense and speed, making her capable of facing opponents that are of a higher level than her. This is proven in both her route and Koyuki's route when she defeated Momoyo and Seiso despite both of them being stronger. Although she doesn't possess the enormous strength the other Big Four members, as a former member of the Ten Warriors of the West, she is a very capable fighter, knocking out normal thugs in one hit, which is shown in Majikoi. In addition, it has also been shown that her kicks are strong, which she shows by defeating Gates with a single kick during the common route in ''Majikoi S!. Extraordinary Strength: Although not at the same level as people like Momoyo Kawakami, Ageha Kuki, Benkei Musashibou, Xiang Yu or Tatsuko Itagaki, her attacks and especially her kicks can still deal heavy damage to an opponent. This is greatly enhanced when she uses Hiragumo, where thanks to her interface suit, she can still move at her usual speed, despite the weapon's heavy weight. Weapon Master: Besides using her fists and Hiragumo, Tsubame is skilled at using various weapons. Using the belt buckle at her waist, she can bring out a weapon to assist her in a fight, such as a sword or staff. Although she has admitted not being as skilled as Yukie Mayuzumi and Kazuko Kawakami with their respectful weapons, she is shown to have high skill with any weapon she has wielded, being able to quickly change weapons even in the heat of battle, as shown when she first sparred with Momoyo. Expert Ki Perceptor: Like most high level fighters, Tsubame has high perception, being able to sense strong fighters even when they hide their presence, as well as hiding her own presence, even from Momoyo. She was even able to see Yukie's godlike speed attacks during the tournament in her route. The Big Four Tsubame is introduced as the newest member of The Big Four, as well as the third strongest member of the group. She defeated Otome Kurogane of the East, winning the title of Tsubame Matsunaga of the East. In her route, she became official after winning the Tag Tournament with Yamato Naoe and defeating Momoyo Kawakami in battle. Due to the fact that she defeated the former third strongest member of the Big Four, she became the third strongest without having to have an official match with Yukie Mayuzumi to determine the stronger of the two. However, in her route where Yamato takes the lead in the relationship, she was defeated by Ageha Kuki when she tried to steal secrets from the Kuki company. Nevertheless, it should be noted that in her route and Koyuki's route, with proper tactics and Hiragumo, she has proven capable of beating Momoyo and Seiso Hazakura despite both of them being stronger than her. Trivia *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for '''''Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Tsubame is ranked #4. In the first Majikoi! A poll, she was ranked #2. And in the Majikoi! S poll, she was ranked #1. *She loves Natto to the point that not only does she add it to nearly every meal she eats, but she also dreams of eating Natto in her sleep. *Tsubame may possibly be a descendant of Hisahide Matsunaga, a daimyo of Japan during the Sengoku Period of the 16th century. This is due to several similarities such as Hisahide's conquest of the Yamato province in the 1560's (which may symbolize Tsubame taking the lead in her relationship with Yamato, which is an option in her route), her ultimate weapon Hiragumo (Which was a priceless tea kettle owned by Nobunaga Oda that was destroyed by Hisahide before he died), her family originally living in Kyoto (which is where Hisahide surrendered to Nobunaga), her nearly committing suicide when she was defeated and caught by the Kukis in her route (Which Hisahide did when he was defeated by Nobunaga in 1577), her cunning and scheming nature (which is how Hisahide is depicted in fictional stories) and her love of art (which Hisahide was considered a patron of fine arts). Tsubame has even stated that her ancestors were involved in the Sengoku period. *She specializes in many weapons in combat such as bows, swords, machines, spears and even her bare fists. It has even been stated that she can use a switch-axe as a weapon. This may be a reference to a weapon used in the role playing game Monster Hunter. *Hiragumo's ability to seal instant-healing during her own route is a copy of a technique that Hyumu can use to seal instant healing techniques. *Her tarot card arcana is the devil, which is a foreshadowing of how she really is. *Tsubame is perhaps the first heroine in the series with the potential to dominate Yamato and take the lead in the relationship during her route, whereas it was usually Yamato who often was the lead of the relationships in every route *Tsubame's name is Japanese for swallow in English. *Tsubame is a former member of the Ten Warriors of the West although it is unknown who replaced her. Gallery Profilenatto.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga's Profile Matsunaga.Tsubame.full.778687.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga's Profile 2 guishen_121901834_EV_050_13_00.jpg|Tsubame blushing guishen_109401709_EV_050_01_04.jpg|Tsubame's Perverted Laugh guishen_111201727_EV_050_04_04.jpg|Tsubame's Sand Castle Guishen 007400080 EV 001 09 01.jpg|Tsubame vs Momoyo (Majikoi S) guishen_110501720_EV_050_03_00.jpg|Tsubame in a Happy Mood. guishen_110701722_EV_050_03_02.jpg|Tsubame in a Scheming Mood Tsubame Matsunaga- Being Casual.jpg|Tsubame in casual clothes Tsubame Matsunaga- Seven!.jpg|Tsubame- Seven! Tsubame Matsunaga wallpaper.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga wallpaper Tsubame-matsunaga.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga in the anime 356hq.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga full-body appearance Tsubame- Kashawagi Autograph pic.jpg|Tsubame and Monshiro pic autographed by Kashiwagi Keitarou Tsubame Blushing 2.jpg|Tsubame Blushing 2 Tsubame Sleeve.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve Tsubame Sleeve 2.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve 2 Tsubame Sleeve 3.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve 3 Smiling.jpg|Confident Matsunaga Tsubame- Majikoi S manga cover.jpg|Tsubame- Majikoi S manga cover Tsubame Majikoi A-3 pic.jpg|Tsubame pic for Majikoi A-3 Tsubame Majikoi A-3 pic 2.jpg|Tsubame pic for Majikoi A-3 2 Tsubame A-3 sketches.jpg|Tsubame Sketches for Majikoi A-3 Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date.jpg|Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date in Kyoto (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date 2.jpg|Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date in Kyoto 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- Relaxing at Home.jpg|Tsubame relaxing at home (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- Relaxing at Home 2.jpg|Tsubame relaxing at home 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame, Hisanobu and Misago- Family Dinner.jpg|Tsubame having dinner with Yamato and her parents (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park 2.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park 3.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park 3 (Majikoi A-3) Images (d).jpg 40084370.jpg 39922130.png 28368962.jpg 25485631.jpg Spritedew.jpg|Tsubame Sketchs 25405222_p1.jpg 23327993.jpg 22182692.jpg 22057398.jpg 16084214.jpg Konachan.com - 94332 sample.jpg 5e82b7a8b3ff30c098ce17dd281c3993.jpg|Tsubame and Monshiro 45c90f298ad6f964dc9f502e1fe0fc86.jpg Jinchu, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame 2.jpg Jinchu, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame.jpg Tsubame's room.jpg Ageha Kuki and Tsubame Matsunaga.jpg Tsubame 02.jpg Tsubame.jpg 2GQG3SuuRNwh0TQinp32xp.jpg Untitled-6.jpg Hiragumo-0.jpg Hiragumo Sprite.png|Tsubame Hiragumo sprite 0002.fw.png 10462681.jpg kawakami-a_vol53b.jpg vol7-e2.jpg vol59-e03.jpg 36.fw.png 23.jpg Tsubame Card.jpg 48582.jpg CDmajikoitsubame.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Big Four Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:3-F Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S